


Phantom of Today

by heiyutail



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyutail/pseuds/heiyutail
Summary: This story happened in the beginning of the 21st century, in Paris. There, two lovers met and fell in love quickly. A romantic love needs something to interrupt it, or it will not be romantic at all. So, there was this strange affair that happened. I think the people who were involved in this both-sad-and-happy event will never forget what they had been through, these things were just too much to forget in a lifetime.
Relationships: Carlotta Giudicelli/Ubaldo Piangi, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Kudos: 3
Collections: Phantom of the opera





	Phantom of Today

**Author's Note:**

> I have to confirm that I know nearly completely nothing of France & Paris. (Sad) Except I know that there is something called the Eiffel tower. Anyway, I will do my best to tell the story. Please forgive me for my childish word choice or other ridiculous problems, because I had never got a good grade for literature. Writing stories makes me happy. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still editing, not finished yet!!!

"...the police had searched everywhere inside the building and nothing was found except some strange music box, a huge pipe organ, and a drowned body in the bottom of the lake of the dungeons. 'I think that this body must be the criminal's,' said Sergeant Rachel, who was leading this investigation, 'it's a tall man, we cannot identify who he is because he had been water for too long--but it could, it must be the criminal's dead body because we haven't found anything that looks like a human other than that. And we had surrounded the place before anyone, even the ones that are believed innocent came out of that place.' The investigation continues and now let's focus on another striking fact found by Dr. Steven Flinch. Dr. Flinch said after he came out of the underground of the opera house that the place was, in fact, amazing. 'I never, never seen anything like this.' he claimed, 'Such design requires an excellent architect, a genius almost. It seemed that our criminal was indeed an artistic person. It's a shame that this particular man had not chosen the bright side. Otherwise, he might be the worlds' most amazing and qualified artist nowadays..."

The news report was going on and on until the TV was shut down by a young woman. She was wearing a nightgown, with a kind of way that she had just woken from sleep. She was a pretty lady I dare say, her hair cured all the way down her back, it was as brown as a baked bread. Also, her eyes, the eyes were light green, sometimes you would find them grey according to the light. She turned away from the television and faced the young man who was sitting nervously on the sofa. She sighed deeply.

"Raoul, please, when are you going to let go of this?" she asked tiredly.


End file.
